


The Way the River Flows

by EchoGekko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champion Adventures, F/M, Pre-Calamity, SWORDFISH!!!!, Zelda finds her confidence, young sidon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekko/pseuds/EchoGekko
Summary: Before the Calamity, Hyrule knew peace. Five unlikely individuals would bond over a common goal. A silent princess, trapped in fate's grasp, would find her voice. And two souls would see their friendship grow into something so much more. These are their untold stories.





	1. Two Princesses

The midday sun over Hyrule shone brightly. The light chill of spring was carried along by a subtle breeze. Birdsong and the hum of insects filled the atmosphere with a soothing ambiance. All in all, a perfectly normal day. Yet, it was far from normal for a certain Zora princess.

Webbed feet trod upon compacted soil as Mipha followed the roads leading to Castle Town. To any observer, nothing was out of the ordinary with the Zora. Yet Mipha felt like her chest would burst from excitement. A diplomatic summit at Hyrule Castle had been called for, as the royal missive said, a matter of utmost importance. So Mipha found herself to traveling to Hyrule Castle to represent Zora's Domain at the request of her father, King Dorephan. He himself could not make the summit, being tied up with other political matters. A few dignitaries from another domain had come to Dorephan's court not long ago, wishing to discuss trade opportunities. Which meant when the Hylian missive arrived in the middle of these dealings, it fell to Mipha to take her father's place at the summit.

To be honest, Mipha was actually thankful to be away from Zora's Domain. One Zora merchant lord immediately took fancy with her when he arrived. No matter how many times she politely brushed him off or flat out ignored him, the oblivious Zora could not take the hint. Mipha was sure Dorephan caught on to her displeasure. No doubt he was close to sending the persistent Zora away, if the call for the summit had not arrived. It provided Dorephan an opportunity to kill three birds with one stone. Mipha could escape the merchant, take her father's place at the summit, and Mipha herself could see a friend she so desperately missed.

Hence why it was not the summit, nor escaping the merchant lord, that had Mipha bursting at the seams. No, that sole honor belonged to Link. Mipha brought up a hand to her heart. Just thinking about him now set off fireworks in her chest. How long had it been since she last beheld those striking blue eyes, and that infectious, child-like smile? Not since he left Zora's Domain for knight's training at Hyrule Castle. Mipha was proud of him for following his dream, to give up the familiarity of home so he could follow in his late father's footsteps. However, an ache wormed its way into her heart when the reality of his absence set after he had left. It's not like they hadn't kept in touch. Letters were sent back and forth, with him writing about his knight training, and her about her own duties and the going-ons of the Domain. Yet those letters could not ease the feeling of loss she felt. She seemed to have this small hole in her chest. One that could not be filled by her friends in the Bazz Brigade, her father, or even her little brother Sidon. Mipha soon came to realize something very important. Something she did not even consider the possibility of happening.

She had fallen for Link. Hard.

In the past, Mipha never would have thought that the Hylian orphan would steal her heart. Yet between when he first arrived at Zora's Domain as a young boy and when he left for Hyrule Castle, she somehow managed to fall head over heels for him. When she thought about it further a few days after her comprehension, it wasn't un-feasible. The nights they spent under the stars, teaching him how to swim, their excursions Lanayru, the intimate spear lessons they shared… it was foreshadowing of her eventual infatuation with Link.

There was no room for doubt. She had a total, undeniable, infallible crush for the young Hylian. Which also brought up another question.

Did he like her back?

Wasn't that an entertaining thought? A thought that made Mipha want to melt with joy. At the very least she knew he cared for her, but not to the extent. Maybe she could find the answer in the next few days. She already planned on seeking him out, to spend time with him if nothing else. But if she just steal Link away for but a moment, perhaps she could glean some insight on his current feelings toward her. And if the goddess was against her, and Link didn't like her as much as she did him, maybe little bit of flirting was in order. If she didn't die of embarrassment first.

"Something on your mind, princess?"

Mipha looked to her left to see Demon Sergeant Seggin walking beside he. Seggin was an older Zora, but every bit of the warrior his nickname hinted at. He was covered from head to toe with scars that marred his black and white scales. Each one carried a story, and the Demon Sergeant wore them proudly. He was a proud member of the Royal Guard and Mipha's mentor in the art of the spear.

Mipha coughed politely. "Just thinking about things."

"Anything thing specific?" Seggin asked, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Or should I say, anyone specific? In fact, I think a certain Hylian comes to mind."

Mipha quickly look away as a blush crept across her cheeks. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Seggin merely chuckled. "There is no reason to feign ignorance, your Highness. After all, your father's tongue becomes quite loose when he's had enough Kakariko wine."

With that Mipha turned to Seggin, shocked. "He did not!"

Not a moment later, the group of Zora turned their eyes towards the front, as Seggin howled with laughter. He doubled over, clutching his sides as he desperately tried to regain his breath. Mipha, on the other hand, was not amused in the slightest.

"Seggin!" she shouted.

Seggin held up a hand as the laughter died off, resuming his original posture. "I apologize, Princess. Don't fret, your father never said a word. Though your reaction confirms a hunch I've had for a while regarding you and Link."

Mipha was confused. It was true she confided in Seggin when her own father was busy, usually done over sparring. But that did no mean she necessarily shared with him the matters of her heart.

Her webbed foot kicked a pebble in the road, sending it skittering down the path. Was she that obvious with her emotions? She was so sure that she kept her crush on Link well hidden. How many others might have caught on?

"And how did you come up with such an hunch?" Mipha finally asked.

"It's in your eyes. The way you at him, when you think no one else is looking… The affection that's there tells me as much." The Demon Sergeant tilted his head sway from Mipha and closed his eyes. "I have my own beautiful wife. I know what to look for."

Seggin then looked back down toward his royal charge. A blush on her cheeks tinted her creamy white skin from her previous embarrassment. A small but gentle smile graced her face. With the sunlight beaming down on her red scales, and a gentle wind swaying her fins, Mipha appeared to be the very essence of Zora beauty.

Damn boy didn't know how lucky he was.

"I guess it's true, that nothing escapes the eyes of the Demon Sergeant." Mipha said softly. "Though I do have to say, I think my father to starting to rub off on you."

Seggin chuckled as he rubbed his dorsal fin. "Indeed. Or maybe I'm starting to get too soft in fatherhood."

"On that I can agree."

The harsh voice of Muzu rang out as he strode up to the two. Muzu, being older, and far shorter than Seggin, had to look up in order to stare down the Demon Sergeant. "Laughing out loud, especially towards the Princess, is something I did not expect from you, Seggin. Such improper conduct should be beneath one such as you." he said.

Seggin frowned at Muzu. "The day I take advice on proper conduct from you, Muzu, I'll eat a Rock Roast."

Muzu sent a scowl to Seggin before turning his attention to Mipha. "As for your, Princess, need I remind you that we will be in Hyrule on a diplomatic mission? As much as I am loathed to say it, we must play nice with the Hylians until the matter of this summit is concluded. Small outbursts, such as the one you displayed earlier, will reflect badly on Zora's Domain."

Mipha visibly flinched from the reprimand. She didn't take it personally, or at least, she didn't try to. After all, Muzu was as much of a mentor as Seggin. While the Demon Sergeant taught her the ways for war, Muzu instructed her in combat of words and politics. He had instructed Mipha in etiquette, history, and diplomacy; all important aspects of being her father's next successor.

"Such behavior in front of those filthy Hylians will do us no favors." Muzu said. "I'm afraid that boy, might have left a bad impression on you."

That did not mean Mipha tolerated the old fish's hatred for Hylians. Especially when it regarded Link.

"And let me remind you, Muzu." Mipha stated slowly, her voice drained of any warmth she previously had. She then halted and whirled around to face the offending Zora, causing him to nearly run into her. The rest of the guards came to a stop as well, their own blood turning to ice as they witnessed their enraged princess.

"We are being graciously hosted by the Hylians" Mipha continued. Her every word was a barb, spoken meticulously as if she was trying to stab Muzu with words alone. "So I ask you keep a lid on your scathing comments. Such  _behavior_  will do us no favors."

And with the grace of a drunken Goron, Mipha came about face and stomped down the road, leaving a quite shocked and sputtering Muzu behind.

Seggin couldn't hold back a snicker. Many who encountered assumed Mipha assumed she was a calm and shy creature. Indeed she did carry a serene grace around her whenever she went. However, the Mipha's wrath was nothing short of fury when stoked, coming into form as ice. Loathe the day anyone made an enemy of Mipha

"I swear, she gets more obstinate with every year that passes." Muzu muttered. The old Zora straightened his posture after regaining his shock at being the victim of Mipha's anger.

"You fail to remember whose bloodline you're talking about." Seggin said. He laid a hand on Muzu shoulder. "Like father, like daughter." Seggin then motioned his head to the rest of the Royal Guard, and followed after the Mipha.

Mipha continued to storm ahead, doing her best to let her rage dissipate. She did not mean to be so short with Muzu. Though in truth, he certainly had it coming. On a good day, Mipha could ignore the old Zora's ravings on Hylians, learning to tolerate is insults. But today? Today was a day she waited two years for, and she was not about to have it ruined by her bigoted mentor. She was going to have to change her plans. They'll have to go someplace quiet and out of sight. The last thing Mipha wanted was to have Muzu interrupt her awaited reunion with the man she cared so much for.

The sound of footsteps behind her caused Mipha to look over her shoulder. Seggin, having left Muzu behind, was now jogging to catch up with her. It wasn't long until he was walking side by side with his royal charge. Not a word was spoken between the two, and only after a few minutes of did Seggin finally speak up. "Try not to be too hard on Muzu." he said. "He only has your best interest in mind."

Mipha did not respond right away. Although Seggin was correct in his statement, she was still fuming. "That doesn't mean I have to like it." she said eventually.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Mipha's anger was slowly replaced by nervous anticipation when the walls of Castle Town finally came into view. After passing through the main gate, Mipha found herself pleasantly surprised to see things with Castle Town had not changed drastically since her last visit. All manner of folk, from Hylian, to Rito and Goron, walked the stone streets, going about their daily business. Shopkeepers heckled their wares, and a pleasant scent of cooked meat and firewood wafting from the stone buildings that surrounded her.

As the Zora made their way through the streets, passerby's could not help but stop and stare. Mipha could hear murmurs of gossip coming from their unexpected audience.

"Hey look, do you see those fancy lookin' Zora?"

"They're probably from Zora's Domain. Today's the summit after all."

"See the scarred one? That be the Demon Sergeant, no doubt about it."

"Wait, is that Princess Mipha with them?"

"By the goddess, she's beautiful."

"Hah, maybe you should go up to her and ask her out for a date."

"And risk being stabbed to death? Do you even see that trident of her's?"

Mipha kept her gaze forward, but a small smile formed on her lips. Zora were not uncommon in Castle Town, making up a minority of its population. However, royal visits from Zora's Domain were rare. To be honest, Mipha would prefer not being the center of attention. Falling back on her training, Mipha managed snuff out whatever anxiety was growing in her stomach, and gave her onlookers a graceful wave.

"Hmph" Muzu muttered. Unlike Mipha, the older Zora made his opinion clear that did not like the attention they were getting.

"You do not do well in crowds I take it?" Seggin asked. He himself was nodding to the crowd, which caused quite a few women to swoon at the gesture.

"No. It's that these Hylians should be minding their own business instead of gawking like cuccos in a downpour."

Mipha could see why Muzu felt as much. Some of the men and women watched with innocent wonder. Others were not as virtuous. A few were clearly eyeing Mipha up and down. Their eyes betrayed the emotionless masks they wore as the stared hungrily at the princess. No doubt their minds were creating certain images that she would rather not think about. Mipha did her best to ignore their stares and keep her attention forward.

As Mipha and the rest reached the central square, she noted a contingent of Hylian knights approaching them. Their steel armor gleamed in the sun, smartly marching in an orderly column. King Rhoam must have sent them to fetch her and the others.

 _Maybe Link is among them?_  Mipha hoped so.

The captain among them, a full-plated knight with a red plumed helmet, approached Mipha directly. He gave a bow, as did the rest of the knights behind him.

"Princess Mipha. I'm Captain Rolof." The captain said in a gruff voice.

Definitely not Link. Glancing over the captain's shoulder, she did not spy her Hylian friend either. A disappointment to be sure, but not entirely unexpected.

"Captain" Mipha responded with a curtsy of her own.

Rolof pointed over his shoulder towards Hyrule Castle. "As per his highness' orders, we're to escort you and yours to the castle henceforth. If you would follow me?"

Mipha nodded, then looking over to Seggin and Muzu who gave their own curt nods. "It would be our pleasure." she said.

As the group made their way to Hyrule Castle, Mipha kept her eyes open for Link. Not one guard was spared a scrutinizing glance. And not one guard was the Hylian she desperately wanted to see. After the last pair failed her inspection, she outright gave up altogether. It was just then that a cry came out from the sky.

"Hello, my dear lady!"

Looking up, Mipha barely had enough time to notice a blue feathered Rito overhead before he swooped down from the sky. Landing in a small cloud of dust, the rito struck a pose. All of the guards immediately put their hands on their weapons, startled from the Rito's sudden appearance.

"Who- ?" Mipha began to ask.

"Master Revali, of Rito Village. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." the Rito interrupted. He bowed deeply, never taking his eyes off of Mipha. "I take it you are Lady Mipha?"

Mipha frowned. "I am."

"Well Lady Mipha, let me say that it is such a privilege to meet you. I have heard tales of your beauty, but they do not do you justice." Revali said. "No doubt you are wondering about my sudden appearance?"

Mipha glanced to the side. The guards had all removed their hands from their weapons by this point, seeing that the Rito did not mean any harm. Seggin looked rather unamused, knuckles white as he clenched his spear. Poor Muzu looked like he was at his boiling point, no doubt ready to tell off the puffed up rito. Honestly, she felt the same as her mentor. The audacity of this Rito was astounding. To come flying in with no regard to her status or those around her, when he clearly knew who she was. Mipha nearly puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, Master Ravioli -" she started.

"Revali." the rito interrupted again. Mipha adopted her own glower, but it seemed Revali did not care or notice. "Anyway, I was flying overhead, minding my own business when, I could not help but notice a beautiful radiance below me. It screamed, Revali. Beneath you is one who no doubt matches your handsomeness with her inexplicable beauty."

Mipha heard Muzu stammer. He was frothing at the mouth, ready to tear into this rude Rito.

"I simply had to check it out for myself, and low and behold-"

"Alright. I think you've wasted enough of the poor princess' time." a strong voice cut through the air, cutting off Revali.

Revali turned over his shoulder to tell off the offender, but his words died on his beak as an impressive Gerudo figure strode in.

She was tall, taller than Seggin by half an inch. Her brown skin complimented her well toned muscles. Fiery red hair was tied back in a high ponytail, which cascaded down her back like a great mane. An impressive scimitar was sheathed at the left side of her hip, with a circular shield secured behind her back. She wore a colorfully designed breastplate which exposed her well toned abs. An intricate gold belt kept a long red skirt in place.

As she watched the Gerudo approached Revali, Mipha swore could feel the air shift by this warrior's impressive presence. A hint of danger and mischief was on the wind. It seemed Revali did not take the hint.

"I'm sorry." Revali said, his voice carrying an annoyed tone. "Who might you be?"

"Oh,  _my apologies_ , Master Revali." the Gerudo said sarcastically. "I guess the Chieftain of the Gerudo tribe is not an important enough figure to deserve the same graces that you are giving Princess Mipha here." Revali looked like he was completely take by surprise. His beak hung open as he watched the Gerudo woman move around him to stand in front of Mipha.

"Lady Urbosa, it is an honor." Mipha said with a regal bow.

"The honor is mine, Lady Mipha. I assume you are here for the summit?" Urbosa asked. Mipha nodded to her, causing the Gerudo to smile. "I see. To be honest I had been expecting King Dorephan to be here as well. I assume he had a good reason not to?"

"Father had to treat with some Zora from outside of Hyrule." Mipha said. "He sent me in his stead."

"Is that so?" Urbosa stated. "Anyway, as much as I would love to keep entertaining this voe, I think it's time we made our way to the castle." Urbosa turned from Mipha to Rolof. "Isn't that right, captain."

"Y-yes." Rolof stuttered. "Right this way." He then motioned to his men and began to march towards Hyrule Castle.

Urbosa sent Revali one last wicked smile before following after Rolof. Mipha soon fell in step behind them, leaving a very flustered Revali behind.

It was only until they were out of sight did Revali finally regain his wits.

 _The nerve of that Gerudo woman. If she wasn't Chieftain..._ he thought angrily.

Actually, better he left that thought unanswered. Picking a fight with her would probably would not have ended well. Her figure attested as much. Din's Fury, that Urbosa probably could have crushed him with her thighs alone. Not that he wouldn't give her a run for her money of course. In the meantime, he still had plenty of time to kill. Perks of being an escort to the Rito chieftain was that he needn't attend the stupid thing and could peruse the town at his leisure.

Revali casted a gale below him and took to the skies. As he flew over the city, he wondered what pubs might serve a good drink or two.

* * *

Zelda paced the entirety of her room for what felt like the tenth time this day. Today was the royal summit, and her father had not given her the answer she wanted.

She eventually stopped in front of a desk mirror. She looked like a mess. Her eyes had heavy bags underneath them, and her hair was frazzled. Stress, the enemy of beauty. All because of her father. She hardly expected him to accept her proposal, but that did not mean she was okay with it.

_The first Divine Beast of Prophecy has been discovered in Death Mountain, and yet he wants me here playing politics instead of helping secure Hyrule's future!_

Well, to be fair, she just really wanted the opportunity to gaze upon the Divine Beast with her own eyes. Zelda had asked her father to allow her to travel to Death Mountain to assist in the preliminary analysis, which he promptly denied. Years of studying ancient tomes and scrolls on the Sheikah's past technological prowess made the princess interested with anything related to the technology responsible for sealing Calamity Ganon. When Zelda's father called for region wide excavations, it all but sealed her fate. Every shipment sent back to the castle containing ancient technology fueled her interest into an unhealthy obsession. Any bits of she could get her hands on would cause her to squeal with delight. And how could she forget the time the first Guardian was rolled out into the parade grounds? She nearly had a heart attack. But now. Now they actually found one of the Divine Beasts she merely dreamed of seeing? How could she not be impatient at being stuck in Central Hyrule. She should be out their, with tools in hand assisting the other excavation teams. Not waiting around in some stuffy dress awaiting to play the role of the silent princess.

Thankfully, Purah had sent her letters. Being the top researcher in all things ancient technology, the Sheikah was sent to every digsite to have discovered something new. Purah, knowing Zelda's interests, did promise to keep the princess appraised of everything she came across. Which so happened to include the situation at the Death Mountain digsite. It was only two weeks ago that the Gorons stumbled upon the Divine Beast when digging for richer minerals. Not only had they uncovered the technological monstrosity, but a cache of ancient Guardians, Scouts, and weapons along with it. All save the Divine Beast itself were being sent to Hyrule Castle for further study. Zelda had desperately wanted to assist in overseeing the operations, but had to be content with what was being sent her way. Though the denied request she gave her father still stung.

_Hyrule now stands at the precipice and we must all be ready to do our part. That includes you, my daughter. You must attend as we address the rest of Hyrule. They must know what is to come in the following months. They must see that Hyrule is dedicated in stopping this Calamity. You know you are a key part in this. So I cannot have you traipsing off at the whims of your fantasies. Take responsibility and do not ask me such a foolish question again._

Din's Fury! Zelda knew fully of the Prophecy of Calamity Ganon! How it weighed heavy on her father's mind. And her role in saving Hyrule from destruction. But by the goddess, that did not mean she had to like it.

Zelda would do her part and be there for her her father. Perhaps once the summit concluded, she would ask him again.

"Your Highness. It's time." a voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out." Zelda said in response. She took one last look in the mirror. Well, if she was going to be stuck attending this summit, she might as well look the part. A quick application of make-up, a comb through the hair, a straightening of the dress, and Zelda was out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, Zelda was greeted with the sight of Impa waiting for her. The Sheikah was King Rhoam's Royal Adviser and personal guard, following the ancient tradition of the Sheikah tribe serving the royal family. Although these days, Zelda felt like Impa was more of her personal woman stood silently in the hall, her hands behind her back. She wore light plated armor, although most of it was covered with light blue cloth. Half of her breastplate was exposed, featuring the Sheikah symbol of the Eye of Truth. Plate braces and grieves covered her wrists and feet respectively. Her white hair, which a racial feature of every Sheikah, was tied back in a bun save for a single braid of hair which rested over her right eye. On her back sat a giant longsword. Rumor had it that that the weapon was crafted by a unknown Goron blacksmith of great renown. It was lead to believe that Impa beat the blacksmith in a arm wrestling match, and thus acquired the greatsword. Regardless of the tales, how the slim Sheikah wielded the slab of steel with the aptitude of a longsword, Zelda did not know.

"We're going to be late." Impa said.

Zelda shot the Sheikah a scowl. Impa merely shrugged at Zelda's scathing look.

"I don't need you to tell me that." Zelda said.

Impa merely raised an eyebrow at her. "I am merely stating for your benefit, princess. I'd rather not see your father scold you again."

Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't remind me." The last time being when she was yelled at for working with Purah. Both had been underneath a Guardian, inspecting the inner workings underneath its chassis when her father found her there. The dressing down was quite embarrassing for Zelda and Purah both.

Zelda remembered his scathing words quite clearly.  _Stop chasing these silly little fantasies of yours, Zelda. You have a responsibility to this kingdom as its princess, and a key role in the prophecy. I'll not have you wasting your time!_

"Shall we make our way to the audience chamber then?" Impa offered. Truly, her heart bled for the princess. The responsibility that rested on Zelda's shoulders was great. It did not help that her own father treated her less like a daughter, and more like a tool to be utilized. Impa gave a silent prayer to the goddess for good fortune for the princess in the coming days. For she did not see Zelda's relationship with her father surviving after everything was said and done.

Zelda nodded to Impa, and the two made for the audience chamber to await the summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> Edit: Fixed Seggin's scales from red to black as per canon. Reader at FanFiction pointed it out, and has been changed.  
> \--
> 
> Hello reader! So, a pre-Calamity story takes shape. What I love about this time period in BoTW is that we only get hints and brief glimpses as to what the past was like; which leaves the rest up to our imagination/interpretation to fill in the blanks. Perfect writing material.
> 
> Tread carefully, for I love Lipha. I'll try not to make it the mantelpiece of the story, but expect a lot of fluff on these two.
> 
> As a side note, I had Impa take on her appearance from Hyrule Warriors. I just love her outfit and weapon in the game, so I am making it that old lady Impa was an absolute badass during her prime.
> 
> More tags may be added as the story progresses.
> 
> I appreciate any input you may have, so leave a comment if that strikes your fancy.
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Good News and Bad News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10th A/N.
> 
> Hey all! Real quick. It's December, 7 months later, and I'm back! Chapter 3 is coming soon. Life got in the way and now it didn't. I also fixed up this chapter, notice there was some weird spacing during Zelda's flashback.
> 
> Anyway. I'll see yall REAL SOON with Chapter 3.

Mipha and her Zora entourage, along with Urbosa, were escorted through the halls of Hyrule Castle. After a few minutes, they were approached by another knight, this one wearing a uniform of the Royal Guard. The Hylian told Mipha that she intended only take those needed for the summit, and that the rest of her entourage would be accommodated in the castle's barracks. Captain Rolof soon followed up, saying that he would lead the Zora to where they could settle in. Nodding in agreement, Seggin turned around and barked out a short order to follow the Hylian captain, getting sharp salutes in response. With their guards gone, Mipha, Seggin, and Muzu followed the female Hylian to the Sanctum, with the Gerudo Chieftan not far behind. 

It wasn’t long until they all came upon the Sanctum. The four were greeted with a large open space. The room, circular in design, acted as the Hyrule's throne room. The stonework on the walls, like the rest of the castle, was cleanly organized in large slabs and staggered for support. However, the Sanctum was unique, using red tinged granite instead of grey for its flooring. Stone pillars stood thirty feet from the back wall and nearly fifteen from each other, creating an outer and inner ring. From them hung multiple tapestries, sky blue in color and each long enough to touch the floor. The northern wall sported three large windows, running up towards the ceiling and peaking in a triangular fashion. At the northern walls center was the throne. It sat on a high platform overlooking the Sanctum, fifteen feet off the ground with two sets of stairs granting access. Above it was a polished silver was the symbol of the Triforce. Surrounded the icon was more silver, cut into three curvatures. Each curve was interconnected with multiple lines, giving them support and an archaic design. 

In the center of the Sanctum was a long rectangular oaken table. The furniture was an eyesore, considering the room it was in. Yet necessity demanded the offending fixtures to be in place. It would not do well for Hyrule to make their guests stand when deliberating matters.  

Nine elegantly designed chairs, carved with flowing lines and red velvet upholstery, were stationed around the table. An even larger chair was at the head of the table, beautifully carved with flowing swirls. The seat demanded more respect than its lesser brothers. As such, it was reserved only for Hyrule's current king. 

Soon, Mipha found herself sitting in the middle of the table, her Lightscale Trident resting on the table’s edge. Muzu sat next to her on the left, with Seggin standing between herself and Muzu, just a foot behind them. The black scaled Zora silently stood in attention, arms crossed and his Silverscale Spear holstered on his back. Looking around, Mipha noted that six others sat at the table as well. The seat to her right was taken by Urbosa. After she had sat down, the Gerudo woman leaned back in her chair, right leg crossing over her left. Mipha just now noted that Urbosa was alone, the seat next to her right empty. No other Gerudo was present with her. She must have deemed herself suitable enough to attend.  

Across from the two female leaders were an aged Goron and Rito, each of them having another of their race sitting next to them. No doubt both were leaders in some way, and the others being advisors or bodyguards in some way. 

Immediately, the Zora Princess breathed a sigh of relief. None of the Rito across from her resembled the dark blue feathered Rito she met earlier. Ravioli….Revali, must have not been required to be present. Call her petty, but Mipha had been hoping the Rito would not attend. After her run in with him at the fountain, she’d was glad not to have to deal with his intrusiveness. 

Though that did not mean she wasn’t disappointed. After looking around the room for what must have been the fifth time, she confirmed there was a distinct lack of Link. None of the knights that were stationed in the room, along with Hyrule’s Royal Guard, appeared to be the Hylian she wanted to see. It was too good to be true for Link to be among them, yet a Zora girl could only hope. 

Unbeknownst to Mipha, a set of eyes had been watching her since her third scan. Urbosa had picked up on the Zora’s movements out of the corner of her eye. 

_She is looking for someone. But who?_  Urbosa asked herself. From the look on her face, she did not find them either.  

Curious.  

Whoever this person was, they were clearly not Zora. They were definitely not that annoying Rito from earlier, as Mipha’s eyes were clearly studying the Hylian guards in the room. A friend perhaps? Maybe even a lover? It was a bad habit, but Urbosa loved juicy information to tease folks on later. The prospect of having dirt on the meek looking Zora Princess gave her a sense of thrill. Urbosa figured that Mipha was one to easily fluster and would devolve into a blushing mess from being embarrassed. Call it a Gerudo's intuition. 

The sound of the door opening caused everyone at the table to turn their heads. A double set of oaken doors at the western wall had opened, and through it, a tall Hylian strode through. There was no doubt who this impressive figure was. King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule moved forward towards his guests. He was a large man, barrel chested and a great white beard that covered his face and neck. He wore a long black robe over a fancy frilled silken shirt, with white silk pants held together by a leather belt. On his head sat an impressive gold crown, a single ruby jutted in at the center. The crown itself had two wings, symbols of Hyrule’s royal crest, flowed out from the front. 

Behind him, Princess Zelda and Impa followed suite. The Hylian princess was dressed in a slender silk dress. The top half was lilac in color, while the bottom was solid white. A purple stripe traveled from her navel, down below her waist and to the bottom of her dress. The Hyrule family crest was woven into that purple streak, gold and silver threads used in the design. Long white gloves ran from her hands all the way to her shoulders. A pair of cut sapphires hung down from her ears, and a silver tiara sat upon her head. 

Mipha could not deny that the princess was pretty for a Hylian. It had been nearly eight years since she last saw Zelda, and time clearly had its effect. She looked much older and mature, losing a bit of her childlike features. No doubt the Hylian princess had a flock of admirers, from high to low class alike. Just then, an ugly thought whispered into Mipha's mind. 

_Is_ he  _among those_ _admirers?_  

Mipha banished the thought as quickly as it had arrived. Now was not the time to fret over 'what ifs'. Just in time as well, as King Rhoam sat at the head of the table. Zelda moved off to her father’s right, opting for the empty chair next to the Rito and her father. Impa moved to stand between Zelda and Rhoam. 

“Friends of Hyrule,” the King spoke. “I welcome you to Hyrule. It pleases me greatly to see you all assembled here today. A great reminder of how strong the alliance is that we all share." 

Rhoam eyes moved around the table, landing on each individual respectively. 

“It is with great pleasure to say that we have found something related to stopping the Calamity. A crucial piece to the Sealing has been discovered.” Rhoam then looked over his shoulder to the Sheikah behind him. “Impa. The floor is yours.” 

“Thank you, your highness,” Impa said. She took a step forward and crossed her arms, giving a short nod of her head to the Goron representative. “As Elder Armo already knows, the Gorons had uncovered a mechanical monstrosity while digging for gemstones in Death Mountain. They requested the immediate presence of Sheikah, which we were happy to oblige. Our top researcher and a number of other scientists and bodyguards made for Northern Hyrule with haste.” 

Impa turned her gaze to Mipha’s side of the table. 

“Five days ago, we received word that they successfully identified the monstrosity. It is a Divine Beast. One of four to be exact, as the legend says. As you probably already know, these Beasts are but part of the key in stopping the Calamity.” 

The Rito across from Mipha stroked beak with a wing. “This is good news indeed then.” 

“Precisely,” Rhoam stated. “However, just as my Adviser said, we have only found one of the four.” He paused for a moment, his nostrils flaring as Rhoam took a deep breath. Then looked down to his daughter. “Zelda." 

Mipha noted that Rhoam’s eyebrows were furrowed, as if giving the floor to Zelda did not please him. This made Mipha curious. Why would Rhoam look so displeased? 

Urbosa noticed this as well, her own frown forming on her face. For her part, Zelda ignored her father’s displeasure and politely coughed. 

“There is a good possibility that the three other Divine Beasts are buried outside of Central Hyrule as well," Zelda said in a calm but certain voice. "After digging a little further into the Prophecy, and based on the one the Gorons uncovered, it is safe to say that the other three will be found in such similar fashion.” 

Zelda looked to each of the races representatives, her eyes resting on Urbosa afterwards. “I hypothesize that each of you have a Divine Beast hiding somewhere in your lands.”  

“Which is why I have summoned you here,” the King stated as soon as Zelda finished. “I would ask your permission from allow Hyrule to use each of your domains as a staging ground. A contingent of troops with resources would be stationed there, so they might begin a search for the three other Divine Beasts.” 

Rhoam's request sounded more like a demand. Which clearly had Muzu’s irritated. Before the Zora could voice his opposition however, Mipha spoke up first.  

“My father has always considered Hyrule a sworn ally and friend to Zora’s Domain,” she said in a quiet voice. Everyone at the table turned to look at her. Though she felt the pressure being under such a spotlight, Mipha gathered herself and continued. “I know he will do everything in his power to stop the Calamity.” Mipha turned to Rhoam. “As acting representative, I give Hyrule permission to station troops and resources in Zora's Domain. Should you need further assistance, I am sure we can provide it.” 

Mipha spoke the sincerest truth. Dorephan and Rhoam have known each other for a long time, having fought side by side on multiple battlefields, and enjoying comradery off it. The Zora had a strong relationship with the crown of Hyrule as a result. Each race benefited each other through mutual trade and defensive alliances. The East Reservoir was probably the best the symbol of that trust. Hylian engineers came together with Zora architects to build the large dam to prevent the annual flooding of Zora River. Being the source of Hyrule’s multiple rivers and tributaries, many fishing settlements on the low-lying plains would be covered by raging floodwaters come springtime. This mutual project saw that no further loss of life was caused by the uncaring strength of the river. 

Behind Mipha, Seggin nodded in approval. For him, Mipha was still a long way off from becoming ruler of Zora’s Domain. However, it seemed Muzu’s strict mentoring finally bore fruit. She had handled the response exceptionally well. Muzu seemed to feel the same. Although he was not pleased with the idea of Hylians in Zoran lands, the old fish's eyes shown with pride. 

Not one to back down either, Urbosa straightened her posture to respond to the King. Though she was upset that Mipha had beaten her to the punch, that did not change Urbosa's conviction any less. “I too give my permission,” she said with a loud voice. “Let it not be said that we failed Hyrule at any moment.”  

Urbosa took on a more somber look. “We know of our history. How Ganon was a Gerudo, before turning into Calamity.” A fierce gaze replaced her previous appearance. “Even after ten thousand years his dark legacy still sully's the name of my people. I will not have the Gerudo suffer this any longer.” 

Rhoam smiled at Urbosa. “Lady Urbosa. You have been a great friend to my late wife and me. Since relations were repaired, I have never questioned your loyalty. Nonetheless, Hyrule appreciates your cooperation.”  

Elder Armo was the next to speak, grunting to gain the King’s attention. “Though it needn’t be said, the Gorons will allow you to continue your efforts in Death Mountain.” There was a glint in his eye. “Besides, who knows what kind of tasty minerals lay below the slumbering beast?” 

Rhoam smiled at the Goron Elder. He then shifted his view to the Rito representative. “And what of the Rito?” 

The Rito in question hummed, still stroking his beak. “You have our permission” he finally stated. 

Rhoam nodded, a larger smile on his face. “Excellent. I shall send a letter to you all once our troops and researchers have been assembled.”  

Elder Armo began to move his chair back, which made Rhoam hold up a hand. “Before we adjourn, however, there is one more matter to discuss.” 

Rhoam once again, looked over his shoulder to Impa, this time, with a hard gaze. 

“It is my understanding that we have a new threat on our hands Impa?” he said. Impa followed the question with a nod. 

“Yes, your highness," she said. There was palpable sadness in her tone. "I regret to say that that three days ago, a group Sheikah researchers and their guards on route to the Akkala Highlands went missing. After hours of searching, travelers found them on the side of the road, murdered down to the last”  

“I sent a few Sheikah to assess the situation and inspect the corpses. We hoped to find some trace of victim’s killers.” Impa shook her head. “What they found was a gruesome bloodbath. It was clear they were caught by surprise. Most of the fatal injuries inflicted to the guards were on their backside and other vital organs. These wounds were disturbingly similar to the same methods we Sheikah practice. Quick, clean, and efficient kills."  

There was a short pause before Impa spoke once again. "The scientists on the other hand suffered far worse. Each one was hacked apart viciously. Whoever killed them, it seemed they took great pleasure in letting their victims suffer before ending their life.” 

Mipha held up a hand to her mouth and gasped. Everyone in the room had a similar expression. A mix of shock, anger, and sadness was shared by everyone save Rhoam, who’s eyebrows furrowed once again. 

The Goron next to Elder Armo spoke up. “Are you sure?” he asked in a deep, gravelly voice. “I’ve heard tales that there’s been an increase in monster activity lately. Could have been their ilk?”  

Urbosa frowned. Though it was true that more Bokoblins were being spotted in small roving bands, she doubted they could be capable. They would have hardly posed a real threat to any well-armed group of Sheikah. “For masters in the art of hidden warfare, I doubt they were so easily caught on the back-foot,” she addressed to the Goron.” 

“Indeed,” Impa stated. She then let out a small huff. “My fellow Sheikah and I have a creeping suspicion that the only ones capable of doing this had to be Sheikah themselves. Though without any hard evidence, we can’t say for sure.” 

Urbosa closed her eyes and crossed her arms. Just as things seemed to be going their way, this had to happen. It made her wonder who’s side the Goddess was truly on. 

The Elder Rito was next to speak. “Well. It sounds like some of your ever loyal watchdogs have slipped off their leash, your Highness,” he said with a condescending tone. Impa shot the Rito a hard glare. 

King Rhoam held up a hand. “I assure you that the Sheikah tribe are ever loyal to Hyrule and her people. We are taking every measure to hunt these villains down. Regardless of their origins, the criminals will be met with swift justice.” 

Rhoam turned to the rest of the table, keeping his gaze centered. “We shall keep you all abreast of Sheikah’s efforts, both with the Divine Beast and the murderers. Keep in mind, the criminals may very well be hiding in your own lands. Stay alert and let us know if you come across any information on them. On that note, I now call this summit adjourned.” 

* * *

After leaving the Sanctum, Mipha, Seggin, and Muzu were escorted to their guest suite. The female Hylian from before led them through the castle's halls once again. From the top of the castle, the four made their way to the western wings, where the guest rooms were built. 

As they walked, Mipha’s mind was racing. She was pleased to find out they were one step closer to stopping the Calamity. However, the news of the murdered Sheikah had unnerved her a bit. Mipha was not one to back down from a fight. But how do you fight an enemy that you can’t see? Goddess willing, Impa and her Sheikah would rack them down and put a stop to their killing before it could continue further. 

After a few minutes, the three Zora finally reached their temporary quarters. Opening the door, Mipha was greeted by a homely site. The design of the room was clearly Hylian. A stone hearth sat welcomingly towards the back of the room. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with numerous volumes and tomes. A great red carpet was sprawled across the floor, on top of which were four chairs surrounding a low wooden table. The back of the room featured rectangular windows, which allowed the afternoon sun to pour in. For her part, Mipha found the room quaint. There was something pleasingly exotic about Hylian design. 

_Just like a certain someone you know._ A voice teased in the back of her mind. Mipha felt her face heat up. She wouldn’t deny it. Link’s physique was certainly unique and un-Zora like. Hair instead of fins, and skin instead of scales. Yet overtime she learned to find it appealing, or dare she say it, really attractive. 

Just one of the many things she liked about Link. 

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Mipha moved over to the right side of the common room. She stood in front of a large oval wooden door, which led into her room. Looking behind her, two other doors were opposite of hers. No doubt these were Seggin and Muzu’s quarters for their stay. Opening in it, Mipha was greeted with a large stone room. She noted the structural design was similar to most Hylian bedrooms. The room contained a couple of wooden wardrobes off to the side, a desk with a cushioned chair, and large bookcase to the right wall. However, instead of a queen size bed in the center, there was a large pool of water, five by five feet in diameter. A two foot high rim contained the water, and allowed for easy access. Looking over the edge of the rim revealed that the pool could comfortably fit an adult size Zora. Mipha remembered her father telling her that Castle Town and the castle itself, had an intricate pumping system. Clearly this extended to guest suites as well. Her father mentioned how the pumps allowed water to flow from the moat into the many of the homes and rooms that the inhabitants called home. A similar design had been used for the East Reservoir Lake. Which meant that the accommodations for Zora guests were functional water pools in each bedroom. 

To be honest, Mipha was glad to be sleeping in a pool for their stay. While she certainly had no trouble sleeping in a traditional Hylian bed, her dorsal fin hardly allowed true comfortability. Though a thick, fluffy pillow could fix that with relative ease. 

The Zora Princess set her Lightscale Trident down near the back wall, next to the pool. There would hardly be a need for her weapon for what would come next. 

Finding Link. 

Which meant setting her plan in motion. First, escaping Muzu’s ever watchful eye. And second, tracking the Hylian boy down. In theory, the former should be easier. Just leave the guest suite without Muzu. Best case scenario, she would depart with nary a question. Worst case, she would have to order Muzu not to follow her. Mipha hated playing the royalty card, though knowing Muzu and his mother-hen like attitude, it may have to come to that. Finding Link, on the other hand, would prove more tedious. She would start at the barracks. With any luck, she'd find him there without having to trek all over Castle Town. 

Mipha gathered her wits and made for the door. 

* * *

One floor above, Zelda felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. By Nayru, she was going to Death Mountain! She had just finished changing into something more practical, which consisted of a plain traveler’s outfit. Though, plain was not a good word. The shin high boots and rugged pants were at the very least what traveling clothes should be, with the former being made out of sturdy leather and the latter out of black cloth. Her top however screamed otherwise. She wore a woven white cloth top, stitched intricately with a high collar. Over that she a short-sleeved top, blue in color with gold trimming. The trimming itself took form of triangles and the Triforce just below her breasts. Her top demanded attention and respect. The blue represented her status as royalty, that particular shade being the official color royal family. If Zelda had it her way, she would have the color dyed to something that stood out far less. She understood why she had to wear her family’s colors. Her father was concerned that she had to look the part of the princess, rather than settling practicality. Zelda remembered Urbosa once exclaiming that she stood out far too much for the Gerudo’s liking. 

Though to be fair, the attire grew on her and it soon became her default outfit. She wore many times, either out in Hyrule Field on her hands in knees searching for reagents, or flat on her back, oil on her face as she tinkered with a Scout or Guardian. It was a reminder of better days. Before her mother died. Before the Prophecy consumed her father. 

Which brought her back to what had occurred moments before. Either Rhoam must have been in a good mood from the summit, or he agreed with Impa’s logic. For the Sheikah had managed to convince Rhoam to let Zelda travel to the Death Mountain digsite. 

_The guests had all filed out, leaving the Sanctum empty save for the two Hylian royalty, and their adviser. They all at in silence for a moment, each feeling the weight of the summit ease from their shoulders. It was Impa who broke the stillness as she cleared her throat._

_“Your highness? If I may request a boon?” she asked in a polite but firm tone._

_Rhoam looked back to Impa. “Yes?”_

_“As you know, I leave for Death Mountain tomorrow. I would like to request that Zelda be allowed to travel with me to the digsite.”_

_To this, Rhoam frowned. Before opening his mouth to voice his opposition, Impa spoke again. “I believe she would be of great help to my sister. The two can accomplish far more in an hour than what ten others could do in a day. You cannot deny Zelda’s knowledge on Sheikah technology surpasses even our most educated scientists.”_

_Impa paused for briefly to take a look at Zelda. She gave her a small, knowing smile. “Additionally. I believe being exposed to the Divine Beast may be the key to unlocking her sealing powers. Perhaps she simply needs to be in close proximity to what helped seal the Calamity ten thousand years ago._

_Impa_ _must have struck a chord for_ _Rhoam_ _began stroking his beard, appearing to be deep in thought. After a few tense moments, he spoke up._  

_“Very well_ _,_ _” he said._ _Rhoam_ _turned to Zelda, a_ _determined look on his face. “Zelda. You will leave with_ _Impa_ _for Death Mountain. Do not be too distracted by the Divine Beast. Remember yours is sacred duty that must be fulfilled if we are to succeed.”_  

_“Yes father.” Zelda replied. Though she was slightly disappointed at his reluctance, her bubbling excitement_ _kept her spirits up._  

Zelda could hug Impa right now. The princess doubted that the Sheikah put her neck on the line out of the goodness of her heart. There would be some catch to this, probably spending hours, if not days, assisting the research team with nary a break. 

Zelda welcomed it.  

The thought of long studies on the Divine Beast into waning hours of the days, tools in hand, assessing its capabilities and function, sent pleasant shivers down her spine. Some accuse her of being crazy. She would counter that they simply lacked an inquiring mind. 

The princess began humming a tune to herself as she gathered her notebook on her research, carefully it into a travel bag. Well one of the many notebooks that shattered her room. She was on number eight. Or was it nine?  

The tune she sang was a song from her late mother. She would sing to Zelda in the wee hours of the evening, back when the princess was scared of monsters under her bed and dreamed of daring heroes and dashing princes. A lullaby that always gave her a small bit comfort. 

“Well, looks like someone is in a good mood.” 

Zelda whirled around to find Urbosa standing in her doorway. The Gerudo was leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed. Her cheeks tugged at the corner of her lips into a warm motherly smile. 

“Urbosa!” 

Zelda moved across the room and wrapped her arms around her in a forceful hug. Urbosa grunted as she caught the Hylian charging into her. She then affectionately placed a hand on top of Zelda’s head. 

“And how’s my little bird doing?” Urbosa asked. 

Zelda took a step back, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. She didn’t mean to tackle Urbosa, but Zelda could hardly keep her energy subdued. “Good,” Zelda replied. “Father just gave me permission to go to the Death Mountain digsite and study the Divine Beast.” Well, it came across it as more of a command than actually permission. But Hylia knew Zelda was going to take whatever she could get. 

“Is that so?” Urbosa asked, genuine curiosity in her voice, one eyebrow raised. She removed her hand from Zelda’s head and letting it rest on her propped hip. “I thought the curmudgeon didn’t like it if you so much as glanced at an Ancient Part.” 

Though she called Rhoam a friend, lately she did not see eye to eye with the Hylian monarch. Especially when it came to Zelda. Something in Rhoam changed when his wife passed away. Urbosa herself grieved at the Queen Mayla’s passing, but she learned to let go of her own grief. Rhoam did not. Instead he buried himself in the Prophecy to distract himself in vain attempt to bury his grief. He could not, or would not, let her death go. 

Urbosa remembered first meeting the Queen all those years ago, back before she took the title of Geurdo Chieftain. Queen Mayla had traveled to the Gerudo Desert to repair relations between Hyrule and the tribe of warrior women. Back then, Hyrule and Gerudo still had trouble seeing eye to eye, and the Queen wanted an end to the cold relationship they shared. However, the queen's guide was less then prepared for a raging sandstorm, which blew them off the road and into the middle of a Molduga nest. So, what better way to re-establish relations, than Urbosa swooping in on a Sand Seal to save the Queen from an enraged mother Molduga? That one moment cemented the friendship between Hyrule and Gerudo. But more importantly, between Urbosa and Mayla. One that would last until the queen’s untimely death.  

Urbosa saw Mayla as a sister she never had. If Zelda couldn’t have a mother watching over her, then the Gerudo would fill that role instead. It was frighteningly easy too. Urbosa was there since Zelda's childhood days, watching her grow from infancy to the young woman she was now. Urbosa herself never found a Voe, between duties as Chieftain and simply never finding the right kind of man. She did not know what it was like to have her own child. So damn her to oblivion, but she also saw Zelda as the daughter she never had. And with the threat of the Calamity ever looming on the horizon, the young princess needed someone to watch over her. If Rhoam wanted to treat his daughter as a king would, instead of a father, then Urbosa would gladly take up that parental role. Not just for Zelda’s sake, but her own. 

Zelda, ignorant to Urbosa’s current thoughts, beamed at her. “Impa somehow convinced father to let me go with her to Death Mountain,” she said. “Though I’ll probably be paying her back in spades when we’re there.” 

“Figured as much,” Urbosa replied. Zelda wasn't the only one who owed Impa. The Sheikah was really helping her out on this one. From the looks of things at the summit, Zelda needed time away from the castle, doing what she loved. 

“So, when do you leave? Or does my little bird have no time to spend with me?”  

Zelda shook her head. “Of course I have time. We don’t set out until tomorrow. What did you have in mind?” 

A wicked grin grew on Urbosa’s lips. Zelda did not miss the glint of mischief that shone in her eye. “How about a walk around Castle Town, and we’ll see where the day takes us.” Urbosa suggested, her tone less than innocent.  

Zelda knew that look. She had been the victim of it multiple times. Urbosa was up to no good 

“Urbosa,” Zelda stated in a scolding tone. The Gerudo raised her shoulders in mock innocence. 

“What?” 

Zelda squinted her eyes at Urbosa. Something was afoot, yet she did not know what it was. At least it did not seem directed towards her. And knowing Urbosa and her schemes, Zelda might find some enjoyment out of it too. 

“Nothing,” Zelda eventually said. The princess silently moved passed Urbosa and out into the hall. 

As the Hylian passed her, Urbosa’s smirk grew into a tooth baring smile. Now she could spend time with her little bird and try to get dirt on the Zora princess. 

Urbosa chuckled to herself as she fell in step behind Zelda. After all... 

It’s always better to kill two birds with one stone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to say I am sorry for the delay on this chapter. As previously mentioned, I lost power two weekends ago, only got it back last week. Unfortunately, our power company here wasn't prepared for the Noreaster we got, and the double tap snowstorm a few days later didn't help at all. But I have had power now and chugged this chapter out. I've been trying to be better about not making subtle mistakes, so I hope it's up to snuff.
> 
> Anyways, the first Divine Beast has been discovered. The summit is over and plans are set into motion. I was debating with the idea of having Daruk attend the summit, but being the Goron Patriarch, it makes more sense for him to stay at Death Mountain. So sorry, you won't see him until later. I love that big ol barrel of rocks, his time will come.
> 
> Let me know what you think. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
